Travelling with a demon
by Pixieooo123
Summary: Sango is shocked to hear that Kohaku is training with Sesshomaru so she decides to go with them but will a relationship between Sango and Sesshomaru form? S/S


I don't own Inuyasha

Sango ran through the forest, feeling the light wind kiss her cheeks. She felt happy. Happy that her brother was alive. He was no longer a puppet of Naraku. Kohaku was a free boy.

Life had become easier since Naraku was defeated. It was a furious battle. Every place, every step was a trap but finally they had succeeded. But Kagome had disappeared and was sent her time but rejoiced when she had returned after three long years. Miroku, like Kohaku had decided to travel further and help people in need. So did she.

Three years had passed since then. Now Kagome and Inuyasha were going to have their first child. Kagome was about to be a mother.

Sango came back to the present and emerged into a small meadow and gasped. The scene that she saw was breathtaking.

Lilies bloomed in their majestic splendor with their dainty heads dancing with the wind and slightly to the right was a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

The lilies always reminded her of a memory that she loved the most.

Kohaku had been walking through the forest and out of the blue a demon attacked him. Quickly reaching for his weapon, he tried to defend himself but his weapon was whisked out of his hands and thrown to the side. Kohaku closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. But the end didn't come. Instead a giant boomerang, her weapon sliced the demon in half. As soon as she reached the ground Sango rushed to him.

"Kohaku, are you alright?

He nodded but winced in sharp pain that hurled up his arm. Without wasting any moment Sango opened her pink shoulder plate and brought out a shell, which contained a yellow paste.

Sango said

"Stay still, it would sting a bit"

She applied the medicine very carefully. When she was done Kohaku thanked her

"Thanks Sango"

Sango nodded her head and smiled.

Then sat still for a moment and sprang to his feet and told Sango

"Wait here Sango, I'll be back"

Before she could say anything he ran. In a matter of five minutes he returned, carrying a bundle of fresh lilies in his hands.

Moved, Sango accepted and clutched the gift dearly to her heart.

At dusk while going home, Sango hopped playfully away from Kohaku, winking at him from a distance.

"Wait up Sango! Wait up!" He shouted after her.

Sango was lost in her memories when a voice jolted her back to the real world.

"Sango, is that you?"

Sango heard that voice before, a voice that she loved the most. Kohaku's voice. Turning around, Sango marveled at the change that had come over him. Over the past three years, Kohaku had grown taller and his manly features were slowly coming into place.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed and hugged him fiercely

Not giving him any Time to speak, Sango started speaking mechanically.

"Look how you have grown Kohaku, I can hardly remember the boy I saw three years ago"

When it was his turn to speak, he said

"I know that I have changed Sango and I came to give you these."

Kohaku removed his hand that was behind his back, which held lilies, white and shining. Grateful, Sango accepted the wonderful gift he had given her. For a moment they both were silent. Then he sat down on a rock and gestured Sango to do the same.

Sango was elated to see her brother again and smiled at him but her smile faded when saw the spark of uncertainty in his eyes. He seemed afraid to say something. Finally Kohaku stated in a hesitant tone

"I-I have come here to tell you this. I have decided to travel along with-" But was cut off by cold voice like a leash which made them turn their heads towards the right.

"Slayer, leave the boy to me"

There a regal figure of the Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru stood there, his cold amber eyes taking the scene.

Without wasting any Minute, Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and jumped defensively in front of Kohaku. Her hand grasped Hiraikotsu and was ready to fling it if Sesshomaru was to come any closer.

"Don't you dare come a step forward or I'll slice you in half"

Sesshomaru smirked and challenged

"Try it then."

Sango was just about to fling her weapon at him when Kohaku stepped in between. Then he said in a desperate voice.

"Sango, I have decided to go along with Sesshomaru and be his apprentice."

As soon as the words came flying towards her Sango's mouth hung open in shock and her grip on Hiraikotsu slackened. But she composed herself again and spoke

"Kohaku, he is a demon and very dangerous demon that too" And eyed him suspiciously.

Just then Inuyasha and Kagome emerged from the forest. Kagome gasped at the scene that was in front of her.

"Oh yeah, I knew that it was your dirty scent that I had caught Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sneered.

In a flash, Sesshomaru caught hold of Inuyasha's neck and held him dangling in his hands.

Kagome immediately shouted

"Sesshomaru don't please"

He turned around for a split second and noticed that her hand was on her stomach. Giving her an emotionless stare Sesshomaru dropped him roughly on the ground.

Inuyasha picked himself up.

"Why you!" He spat out the words and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

" You too Inuyasha don't make me feel more tensed." Kagome spoke in a firm voice.

Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga and reached out for his mate.

Seeing that things were under control, Kohaku and Sango relaxed. Sesshomaru quickly turned to Kohaku and ordered

"Come boy, our Time here is over"

"Sesshomaru" Sango said in a clipped tone

" If you are taking my brother with you then you are taking me with you."

Everyone except Sesshomaru was shocked.

"Do as you please "Sesshomaru stated without any emotion.

Kagome then spoke up

"Sango how could you?"

Sango lowered her eyes and said

"Sorry Kagome but I have to take care of my brother and make sure that a certain demon doesn't harm him."

"Sango, if that demon ever tries to hurt you just slice him in half" Inuyasha said and smirked at Sesshomaru who glared at him dangerously.

Sango was shocked to see Inuyasha agreeing with the plan. She was thankful that he understood the need to be with her brother and protect him at all Times. Kagome stood up and hugged Sango who hugged back.

"Safe journey Sango" Kagome wished.

"Thanks Kagome. Goodbye to everyone and see you soon."

Kohaku had agreed that she could come with that they proceeded to go into the forest.

Chapter 1 up guys. Read and Review.:)


End file.
